A Glimpse of the Future
by TX549
Summary: Title pretty much says it. What happens in future. What legacy is left behind? Short one shot.


They stood at attention together on the ramp in front of the Stargate. The young man looked at his twin sister and winked, making her smile. They waited as the old man slowly worked his way up the ramp, accompanied by his wife on his right. They both watched him closely, knowing his advanced age meant their time with him was coming to a close.

The old man slowly shuffled to the top of the ramp and looked at them affectionately. Although age had caught him, his mind was sharp as ever, his eyes bright with knowledge. He winked at them as they watched him climb the ramp.

Once at the top of the ramp, his wife fell back to allow the older man to stand with them. General Johnson looked over and smiled, then read.

"Attention to Orders. This is to certify that Majors Jacob Daniel O'Neill and Janet Grace O'Neill are hereby appointed to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel…"

After the citation was read the old man carefully pinned the silver oak leafs on their uniforms and gave them hugs. He was not sure it was protocol or not, but he didn't care. Besides, he knew no one in this command would dare call him on it. While he had retired long, long ago, he was still treated as a legend among these people and he was not above tweaking the military nose, as he put it. Something he had learned long ago from his dearest friend. As he hugged Grace, she looked whispered into his ear. "You are coming tonight, right?"

He smiled as he pulled back. "I wouldn't miss it for anything Sweetheart." He slowly made it back to his wife.

Later that night, at their aunt's house, Grace and Jacob were talking to their aunt as they stood in the living room.

"Your mom and dad would be so proud of you too. I can't tell you how excited I am for you both." Their aunt stated.

"Thanks. We both appreciate it, and we both want to thank you for hosting our promotion party." Grace said

"It is the least I can do. Your mom and dad did so much for me when I was younger. Taking me in after Mom died. Helping me at college. Besides, this used to be your Dad's house years ago. This was where the party was held when your mother made Lieutenant Colonel. It seemed fitting." She moved to answer the door as the doorbell rang.

They heard their aunt squeal and looked to see who was at the door. Their uncle and aunt had shown up along with a friend.

They both ran to greet them. "Uncle Daniel, Aunt Vala, good to see you again." Hugs were exchanged.

They turned to the man with their aunt and uncle. "Ryac, thank you so much for coming. It means so much to Grace and I." Jacob said.

Ryac smiled. "It was an honor Jacob O'Neill. Your father, mother, Daniel and my father are the reason my people are free today. I cannot think of a better way to honor them than for you to follow in the footsteps on the path they forged. I am glad I could represent the bond between our families."

Grace stepped forward and gave him a hug. "I am going to miss you while I am gone Ryac."

"How long will you be gone?"

"About two years. But I should be able to come home on leave. I will make sure Jacob lets you know when." She replied.

"Please do. We will have a joyous reunion"

Daniel looked at them, his eyes watery. "I have something to show you." He reached into the bag that he had brought and lifted out a book. Grace and Jacob could see it was a photo album. Daniel carefully made his way to the coffee table and set it down and opened it.

The first picture showed a taller, handsome man, hair just turning gray standing in front of a stargate on a planet. To his side was a tall, beautiful blonde. They casually had their arms around each other, smiling.

"That's Mom and Dad." Grace said.

"Yes. On one our very early missions." Daniel replied wistfully. The next picture was all four of them. The original SG1.

By now, the others in the room had come over to look. The chance to look at the legendary team that had started it all, and had survived it all held a mystique that permeated the halls of the SGC today. Grace carefully turned the page. "Ryac, it's your dad"

Ryac looked over at a picture of Teal'c, in his SG uniform, carrying his staff weapon. He was standing on the steps to building. Ryac looked at the picture and his eyes watered for a moment. Jacob reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

One of the pictures was a candid shot, taken in the infirmary apparently. Jack O'Neill was sitting in a chair in the infirmary, reaching over to hand Samantha Carter a bowl of blue Jell-O in the bed. A doctor standing off to the side was grinning. Jacob looked at the picture then his aunt.

"Aunt Cassie, that's your mother isn't it?" Jacob asked.

Cassie looked at him and replied softly. "Yes. Yes it was. She used to come home and tell me how much your Dad drove her up a wall when he was in the infirmary, but she couldn't stay mad because he would do something like that, something for Sam, who was Mom's best friend. He always snuck her treats or what not when she was in the infirmary."

Daniel looked up. "Jack was never a good patient, but as much grief as he gave Janet; she was the only doctor he ever trusted. Well, up until you Cassie."

Cassie smiled "Yes, but you will remember, there were still some things he would not come to me for. He said there were just some things that his adopted daughter did not need to know about." She said with a grin.

When they looked at the next picture Grace asked "Is that…?"

"Yes, that is General George Hammond. He was our first Commander of the SGC, a great man, a great leader, and a true friend to all of us, but especially your mom and dad."

Just then the doorbell rang. Cassie moved to get up, but Grace beat her to it. "Just sit Aunt Cassie."

She opened the door. "General Johnson!" She exclaimed in surprise, automatically coming to attention.

The lady at the door smiled. "Relax Grace. We are not at work, nor on duty. I just thought I might stop by and pay my respects. I didn't get to see your uncle much today either."

Grace led her into the room where people were crowding around the pictures. "Uncle Daniel brought over some pictures of Mom and Dad from the early years."

General Johnson looked over at the pictures, curious. "Really?"

Daniel looked at her with a gleam in his eye, and then turned a few pages in the book to show a young girl coming down the ramp at the SGC beside then Major Samantha Carter. "Look familiar?" He asked

General Johnson looked at the picture a moment. "My God, I never even knew that picture was taken." Jacob and Grace looked down at the picture, then back at the General.

Jacob spoke first. "That was you!"

General Johnson blushed. "Yes, yes it was. That was your mother and I returning after my very first trip through the Stargate. I was 'Cadet' Hailey then." She got a wistful look on her face.

"God, I was so young and headstrong then. I thought I knew everything. Your mother found me at the academy, about to be tossed out, and gave me a taste of what my future could hold. She arranged for me to go on a mission as a cadet. And your father…well, your father should me what it was to be leader and put your people's welfare above all else. On that same mission." She smiled at them. "You two have done so well, I know both your parents would be proud." The general stated.

More pictures led to more stories. They saw pictures of Jacob, their grandfather, the cabin, Sam on Atlantis. Jack with the President. There was amazingly enough even a picture of Thor. Laughs were exchanged when Daniel related how Thor seemed to have a habit of plucking Jack up at the most unexpected moments.

Later, as the evening drew down and people left to give them time with their families Daniel was on the couch talking to Jacob and Grace. "So Grace, when do you leave for Atlantis?"

"I leave day after tomorrow. I get to gate in as opposed to taking the Teal'c. An old friend of Mom's is coming to meet me and apparently she has some influence, so I am going ahead of the normal rotation."

Daniel smiled. "That would be Teyla. She joined the Atlantis expedition soon after they arrived in the Pegasus galaxy and was instrumental in the fight to defeat the Wraith. She was there when your mother ran Atlantis and was part of the rescue team that helped your father when he was captured there. She was the first non-earth human to command an off world expedition. She commanded Atlantis for many years. Her husband John commanded the Apollo when it was permanently assigned to Atlantis. From everything your mother has said she is a very wise and capable woman. I understand that despite her age, she is still quite a force to be reckoned with. You would do well to seek her advice."

Grace smiled. "I will Uncle Daniel."

"What about you Jacob? I hear you are out of the lab business and taking a team."

Daniel noticed Jacob and Grace shared a look and then Jacob looked at him. "Actually, I am taking command of SG-1."

Daniel sat back on the couch a moment. "SG-1?"

"Yeah, well, you know they kind of, well, they didn't retire it or anything, but after Mom left for Atlantis, and then the Hammond, and you and Vala stopped actively participating as much in off world travel, they just never filled it. They kind of left it as an open billet. General Johnson said it was time to change that.

Grace rolled her eyes. "What she said was, now that Jacob was ready for command, it was time an O'Neill took their place as the commander of SG-1. She told him that it was the right decision to have an O'Neill lead the flagship SG team again."

Daniel smiled and looked at his wife. He then regarded his niece and nephew. "As your Uncle Teal'c would say, indeed."

The next day, Daniel slowly walked to his destination. He was much too old to kneel anymore. He felt every bit of his age some days.

"Guys, you would be so proud. They are doing so well. We all miss you terribly, but you need to know you did good. You raised two great kids and now they are following in your footsteps. I love you guys so much. I will see you sooner now rather than later I think."

He sighed in acknowledgement of his advancing age and the fact that he was the last one of the original team left. "Take care." He placed a picture on the marker. One of the original SG-1 all standing and smiling. Jack and Sam, arms around each other, looking into each other's eyes.

He read the marker one more time before tapping it with his hand and walking off.

Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill (ret) Major General Samantha Carter-O'Neill (ret)

Beloved Husband and Wife

Father and Mother

"Always "


End file.
